Garder Espoir
by Olie without ideas
Summary: 1500 ans après la mort d'Arthur, Merlin l'attend toujours, et tente de garder espoir.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à la BBC et aux créateurs de la série « Merlin ». Je n'ai aucun profit financier.

* * *

Mon Roi,

Voilà plus de 1500 ans que je vous attends.

Des siècles sont passés depuis que vous êtes mort dans mes bras. Le temps n'a rien changé, je regrette toujours autant de ne pas avoir réussi à vous sauver la vie. Je regrette toujours autant ce que j'ai fait. Mais parfois, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Après tout, vous n'auriez peut-être jamais été destiné à renaître, si cela avait été le cas.

Albion a eu besoin de vous tant de fois, et vous n'êtes jamais revenu. Je n'ose même pas imaginé, alors, la situation qui exigera votre aide… Si seulement vous pouviez voir l'état de notre monde. Le peuple de cette époque croit avoir évolué depuis Camelot, depuis le Roi Arthur, les Chevaliers de la Table Ronde, Excalibur, et Merlin l'Enchanteur…Mais durant ma longue vie, j'ai vite compris qu'il n'en était rien. Le monde continue à s'entretuer, comme par le passé. Le Roi exemplaire que vous avez été est resté dans les mémoires, mais rien de plus.

Oui, car nous sommes des légendes, désormais. Cela me fait chaud au cœur, car cela prouve qu'au fond, tout n'est pas perdu. Vous restez un modèle, Arthur. Un nombre considérable de livres, de films, de séries télévisées, et même de la musique, raconte votre histoire. (Je vous expliquerai ce que sont les films et les séries télé quand vous reviendrez, si vous le désirez…). Certains sont plus vrais que d'autres…

Mais même si nos aventures à tous restent un sujet d'inspiration, d'admiration et un exemple, Albion sombre dans le chaos. Imperceptiblement. Pour le moment, tout est calme. Mais les graines du chaos ont été semées. Et les résultats ne devraient pas tarder à se faire sentir…

L'espoir de vous revoir, de vous retrouver est ma raison de vivre, encore après toutes ces années. Certains jours, je perds espoir, et je doute de vous revoir. Alors je vais sur la rive d'Avalon, là où je vous ai vu pour la dernière fois, et je travaille ma magie, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Et alors l'espoir renaît, et me fait tenir quelques temps de plus.

Revenez, mon grand Roi, mon Ami. Arthur.

Revenez, je vous attends. Je garde espoir.

Votre fidèle serviteur,

Merlin.

* * *

Quelques secondes seulement pour reviewer, pourquoi s'en priver ? ) Les commentaires font tellement plaisir, et les critiques ne peuvent que m'aider à m'améliorer ! Merci à tous ! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tout le monde!

J'avais prévu de ne faire qu'un chapitre seulement, mais la review de **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY** m'a donné envie d'en faire un deuxième! ;)

_Reviews :_

**Kalincka** : Merci pour ta review, c'est gentil, et ça fait toujours plaisir! :)

**lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY** : A toi aussi, merci beaucoup! J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre ne te décevra pas par rapport au premier. ;)

* * *

Merlin relut sa lettre, et la jeta rageusement dans sa cheminée, mécontent du résultat. Même si Arthur revenait un jour ou l'autre, il aurait certainement plus à faire que de lire une stupide lettre. S'il revenait un jour… Il y avait des fois, comme ça, où l'attente, en solitaire, devenait insupportable, et l'espoir disparaissait. Il fallait qu'il y aille, maintenant. Il en avait besoin.

Merlin se leva de son fauteuil, et lui qui n'avait pas vieilli depuis la mort d'Arthur, jeta un sortilège sur lui-même. Il devint ainsi Emrys. Il s'habilla chaudement, et sortit de sa petite maison, jouxtant Avalon, aussi vite que ses pauvres articulations le lui permettaient.

Arrivé sur la rive où il avait vu pour la dernière fois Freya, Lancelot, et Arthur, il travailla sa magie. Merlin aimait bien s'entraîner sous la forme d'Emrys. Ainsi, il apprenait à économiser ses forces, pour éviter de s'affaiblir trop vite. Un mini-orage ici, deux ou trois éclairs là, quelques autres phénomènes surnaturels survenaient souvent à cet endroit, que le monde ignorait. Kilgharrah était mort quelques temps après Arthur, alors Merlin s'occupait aussi d'apprendre le langage à Aithusa, auquel il avait également jeté un sortilège pour le rendre invisible à tous, en dehors de lui-même. Mais aujourd'hui, il préféra rester seul, pensif, ne provoquant que quelques vagues insignifiantes à la surface de l'eau. Il attendit que la nuit tombe pour rentrer chez lui, le lac l'ayant quelque peu revigoré.

Le lendemain matin, son réveil fut difficile. Un mal de tête atroce avait pris possession de son crâne, et ne semblait pas vouloir d'abandonner. Et puis il y avait le cristal de Neahtid. Il l'attirait irrémédiablement vers lui. Cet objet magique que Merlin avait réussi à récupérer, faisait des siennes parfois. Mais Merlin avait appris à résister. De l'avenir des hommes, il ne voulait plus se soucier. Et il savait les dégâts que cela causerait s'il succombait. Seul son Roi l'intéressait. Seul son Roi importait. Mais ce jour-là, le cristal était trop fort. Et Merlin céda.

Ce qu'il vit le laissa interdit. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Et, sans réfléchir, il courut jusqu'au lac, et attendit. Attendit. Attendit. Ainsi, sans bouger, scrutant les eaux, jusqu'au soir. Et alors que le soleil allait s'effacer complètement derrière l'horizon des arbres, ce que Merlin cherchait apparu. Une barque.

Une barque avançait vers la rive où se trouvait Merlin, comme par magie, et Arthur, assis dedans, qui le fixait, avec un regard d'incompréhension, et Excalibur dans les mains. Merlin, dont le mal de tête avait miraculeusement disparu, n'en crut pas ses yeux. Même si c'était ce qu'il avait cherché toute la journée. Arthur. Arthur était là. Le Roi Arthur était revenu à la vie. Merlin ne put pas s'empêcher de partir dans un fou rire nerveux, alors qu'Arthur arrivait à quelques mètres de lui. Arthur était là. Voilà 1500 ans qu'il l'attendait, désespérément, et il était là. Enfin.

« - Mais enfin Merlin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je ferme les yeux alors que je suis dans une clairière et je les rouvre, je suis dans une barque, qui avance toute seule, au beau milieu d'un lac ! Et arrête ton rire idiot !, lança Arthur, en se redressant.

Excusez-moi, Sir., lui répondit Merlin, en l'aidant à sortir de la barque. Mais vous allez avoir du mal à me croire…

Vas-y, raconte-moi. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Quelle bêtise as-tu encore fait ?

Moi ? Mais rien du tout, Arthur !, répondit-il, heureux de retrouver le Arthur qu'il connaissait. Vous étiez mort, mais une prophétie annonçait votre retour lorsqu'Albion en aurait le plus besoin, alors je vous ai envoyé à Avalon, le lac derrière vous. Ensuite je vous ai attendu, 1500 ans, si vous saviez comme ça a pu être long et maintenant vous revoilà !, reprit-il, d'une seule traite.

Mort ? Prophétie ? 1500 ans ? Me revoilà ? Quoi ?, lâcha Arthur, perplexe.

Tout à fait., lui souria Merlin comme si de rien n'était.

Tu te fiches de moi ?

Non, pas du tout. Venez chez moi, je vais tout vous raconter…, lui dit Merlin, l'emmenant vers la maison. Ah ! Et au fait, l'armure, ça ne se fait plus vraiment, de nos jours, il va falloir changer ça… », reprit-il, à l'attention d'un Arthur ahuri.

* * *

Voilà! J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu avec ce nouveau chapitre. Quoiqu'il en soit, surtout n'hésitez pas à reviewer! Des critiques, des applaudissements (bon, j'exagère peut-être... xD), n'hésitez pas! Tant que ça reste poli, ça ne peut que m'être bénéfique! ;) Merci d'avoir pris la peine de lire, et peut-être à bientôt! :)


End file.
